Gra pozorów
by Lotti Chi
Summary: Hermiona w wyniku nieoczekiwanego wypadku trafia do świętego Munga pod opiekę jednego z uzdrowicieli. Jak wpłynie na nią to wydarzenie i do czego doprowadzi? Hr/D.


**GRA POZORÓW**

**

* * *

**

**Autor:** Lotti Chi**  
**

**Ostrzeżenia:** wulgarne słownictwo, sceny erotyczne.

**Kanon:** zachowany do siódmego tomu.

* * *

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

Praca była dla niej nieustannym wyzwaniem. Wymagała stałej czujności przed czyhającymi zewsząd niebezpieczeństwami, gotowości o każdej porze dnia i nocy, dostarczała adrenaliny; sprawiała, że czuła się potrzebna.

Bo aurorzy byli bohaterami czarodziejskiego świata.

Uwalniając go od zła, czynili _lepszym__._

— ...Terry, Lavender, osłaniajcie mnie — powiedziała, a jej palce mimowolnie zacisnęły się niespokojnie na trzymanej w dłoni różdżce. Mieszanina strachu, niepewności, dreszcz podniecenia i rodzaj dziwnego lęku przed nieznanym; uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej niemal przy każdej misji. Jednak było ono przyjemne, motywujące - dzięki niemu pragnęła iść dalej, nie poddawać się za żadną cenę.

Terry i Lavender, która nadal miała niepewną minę, zgodnie pokiwali głowami i ustawili się z tyłu, gotowi do odparcia każdego ewentualnego ataku. Hermiona nacisnęła zardzewiałą klamkę, a zawieszone na jednym zawiasie leciwe drzwi ustąpiły z głośnym skrzypnięciem, rozwierając się szeroko i ukazując za sobą zacienione przejście.

— Na mój znak pójdziecie za mną.

Przestąpiła z wahaniem jeden krok do przodu, a gdy nic niepokojącego się nie wydarzyło - ruszyła pewnym krokiem przed siebie, omijając zwinnie kałuże i przeskakując przez leżące na ziemi kawałki drewna. Pomimo panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku, radziła sobie z tym się całkiem nieźle.

— Pusto, możecie iść — rzuciła w przestrzeń, dotarłszy do końca korytarza.

A później oparła się o ścianę, obracając w palcach różdżkę.

**x x x**

— Jasny gwint — prychnęła Lavender otrzepując włosy. — Cholerne pająki. Nie dość, że nic nie widzę i mam całe mokre ubranie przez te _cholerne_ kałuże, jakby tego mało, musiałam jeszcze wleźć w jakąś _cholerną_ pajęczynę — zrzędziła.

Terry westchnął cicho przeciskając się obok niej.

— Daj spokój.

— Ała — syknęła wykrzywiając wargi. — Do diabła Terry, to już dziesiąty raz! _Dziesiąty!_ Jeszcze raz mnie nadepniesz, a _przyrzekam_ że rzucę na ciebie klątwę! I tym razem to będzie coś o wiele gorszego niż zaklęcie swędzących jaj.

— Merlinie. — Wywrócił oczami. — _Prz__epraszam._ Lepiej?

— Może być — mruknęła.

Przyglądająca się kłótni przyjaciół Hermiona wzniosła oczu ku górze._ Na gacie Merlina! Za jakie grzechy?_, pomyślała wzdychając.

Kiedy tamtego sobotniego poranka głowa Gawaina ukazała się w jej _prywatnym_ kominku i oznajmiła, że od teraz będzie pracować z Lavender Brown i Terry'm Bottem, najpierw wybuchnęła śmiechem. O ile tego pierwszego znała wyłącznie z widzenia i spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a i miała doń neutralny stosunek, to tą drugą miała niewątpliwą _przyjemność_ poznać osobiście. I bynajmniej nie była z tego powodu zadowolona.

Jej początkowe rozbawienie szybko przerodziło się w niedowierzanie, a później gniew, gdy wyraz twarzy szefa pozostawał niewzruszony.

— Nie ma mowy! — krzyknęła oburzona, mając wciąż w pamięci nieprzyjemne wydarzenia z szóstego roku w Hogwarcie. Zaraz jednak potem westchnęła, opadając ciężko na fotel. Przecież nie może unikać konfrontacji do końca życia, prawda?

— Zresztą, nieważne — mruknęła.

Gawain uśmiechnął się i powiedział jedynie:

— Liczę na ciebie Hermiono.

Między bywało nimi różnie. Czasami było lepiej, czasami gorzej, jednak nigdy tak źle, jak myślała że będzie. Owszem, zdarzały się kłótnie i spięcia, ale najczęściej dotyczyły one drobnostek, niczego poważnego.

I poza tym Lavender zdała się... wydorośleć.

Wzdychając po raz kolejne, Hermiona ruszyła z zamiarem sprawdzenia kolejnego pomieszczenia. Nim jednak zdążyła zrobić choć dwa kroki, na ziemi rozbłysła fioletowa poświata, a uczucie palącego bólu przeszyło jej prawą nogę, przenikając tysiącem sztyletów przez skórę, mięśnie i nerwy.

Krzyknęła zaskoczona, odruchowo próbując odskoczyć do tyłu; na marne. Niewidzialna siła trzymała ją ciasno w swoich kleszczach, nie pozwalając się ruszyć choćby o milimetr.

— _Levicorpus!_

Zawisnąwszy pod sufitem, ból nodze stracił nieco ze swej dotkliwości, jednak wciąż był wystarczający by skutecznie utrudnić poruszanie się. Przeklinając własną nieuwagę, ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwowała jak zaniepokojony Terry przykuca nad fioletowym okręgiem, a rozbawiona Lavender chichocze w rękaw.

— Wyglądasz jak nietoperz, Hermiono!

...Może jednak nie do końca wydoroślała, pomyślała Hermiona z przekąsem.

— Pole magiczne, mam rację? — mruknęła do Terry'ego zakładając ręce na piersi. — Nie wierzę, że mogłam być aż tak głupia i nieuważna!

— Tak — potwierdził krukon podpierając dłonią podbródek. — I zdaje się, że te stworzył ktoś... niezbyt uzdolniony magicznie. Masz szczęście, Hermiono. _Finite.__ Liberacorpus._

Poświata zniknęła, a rozświetlone na fioletowo pomieszczenie ponownie spowił majestatyczny półmrok.

Hermiona powoli opadła na ziemię.

— _Lumos._

— Terry, czy nie wolno nam było używać magii? — upomniała go Lavender. — Po prawdzie, użyłeś Livercorpusa i Libercorpusa, ale one są praktycznie niewykrywalne...

— To i tak już nie ma znaczenia — odpowiedział pochylając się nad zranioną przyjaciółką. — Zauważyli naszą obecność w chwili, w której Hermiona aktywowała magiczny krąg.

Skierował wydobywające się z różdżki światło na pokrytą krwią nogę Hermiony.

Lavender krzyknęła cicho.

— O Boże!

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedziała pospiesznie Hermiona. — To tylko drobne skaleczenie, nic więcej. Mogę iść dalej.

I mówiła całkiem szczerze; poza delikatnym mrowieniem nie czuła niemal nic.

— Możesz iść, ta? — Westchnął Terry, sięgając po ukryty w cholewie buta nóż. Wyjąwszy go, zdjął koszulę, a następnie rozciął biały materiał na pół. — Cholera, marnie to wygląda — stwierdził. Jeden z kawałków owinął wokół łydki Hermiony, zaciskając na tyle mocno, aby zatamować krwawienie, drugi z kolegi nasączył wyczarowanym strumieniem alkoholu.

Hermiona skrzywiła się czując jego mocną woń i zakasłała w rękaw szaty, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Jednak gdy już przyzwyczaiła się do jego zapachu, westchnęła czując jak powoli ogarnia ją przyjemne znużenie.

— Przykro mi, ale tylko tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić — powiedział Terry dezynfekując ranę.

— Dziękuję.

Zaciekawiona Lavender pochyliła się nad ramieniem Terry'ego.

— Wino z czarnego bzu, ta? — cmoknęła. — Całkiem nieźle, ale ja wolę coś znacznie _mocniejszego _— powiedziała dobitnie, akcentując ostanie słowo.

— Na przykład kremowe piwo? — zasugerował unosząc brwi.

Dziewczyna natychmiastowo się wyprostowała.

— Nienawidzę cię — prychnęła wykrzywiając wargi. Po chwili jednak zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała sceptycznie Hermionę. — Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Oprócz tego. — Wskazała palcem na jej zranioną nogę. — Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczoną.

Terry wstał, wycierając mokre ręce o nogawki spodni.

— Ah, zdaje się, że okręg miał także... właściwości usypiające — powiedział spokojnie.

— Usypiające? — zapytała sennie Hermiona.

— Dokładanie. Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa... Jeden. — Pstryknął palcami.

I jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, zapadła w słodki sen.


End file.
